Recently, compact-size and light-weight desk-top calculators having multiple functions and higher performance have been developed, and it is desired that printers for these desk-top calculators be small in size and light in weight. Therefore, it is desired that those printers which are attached to or built into the modern desk-top calculators have lower consumption of power as well as be compact and light weight.
On the one hand, printers of the type which will be built in an electronic device for a home use should be able to use a commonly available and economical roll paper having a width of, for example, 38 mm or 58 mm, which is made of normal quality of paper. And, it is desired that those printers have a solid printing system using type fonts for fine finishing and legibility of printed data, and that they have a smaller number of driving sources of the printing mechanism to make the cost of the printer as low as possible.